


Sweet Dreams

by atus



Category: Justice League - All Media Types, Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-07 20:11:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11066265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atus/pseuds/atus
Summary: 在許久許久以後，Diana再次見到了Steve。





	Sweet Dreams

  
  
  
她眨了眨眼。  
  
她覺得頭暈目眩。  
  
「嘿、嘿，等一下，Diana——等等。」一雙溫暖的手掌輕觸她的後背，已經有許久的時間都沒人這樣觸碰過她了——而那又是什麼時候發生的事情呢？  
  
那個聲音。  
  
「……Steve？」Diana掙扎著爬起身，她感覺自己似乎頭痛欲裂，她記得她剛剛還在戰場上，她發現有敵人正想偷襲蝙蝠俠，而她來不及出聲警告，只得用盡氣力衝上去替那名人類擋下衝擊，Bruce想必是氣炸了，但她緊接著所遭遇的重創顯示她的行動即使收獲了那隻大蝙蝠的漆黑怒意也十分值得，但......Steve？「Steve？你怎麼會......？」她艱難地吞嚥了下。  
  
「——你在這裡。」她最終說道。  
  
「是的，我在。」  
  
那是她以為再也聽不到的嗓音。  
  
「Diana，不要亂動，妳受了傷。」  
  
她訝異地看著眼前的男人，男人忙碌的身影狀似熟悉，卻又帶了那麼些陌生。  
  
她記得他們相遇的所有細節，她記得他們相處的每個點滴，她甚至能夠記得那戰場上充滿硝煙的一切，即使那些時刻在她漫長的生命中僅僅只是轉眼瞬間。  
  
曾經，在不知道多少個日夜中她試著回想他們共享的時光，她試著在腦海中描繪他的面貌、嗅聞他的氣味、感受他的肌膚、聆聽他的聲音，她的記憶既清晰卻又模糊，曾有人說過，忘記一個人，最先忘記的會是他的聲音，若在短時間內沒有將這段聲音收納進大腦，那這個聲音便會就此消失。她從不知道那男人的聲音是如此的……溫柔。  
  
「你為什麼在這裡，Steve？」你早已離開，在那許久許久以前，你在那朝死亡蔭谷而去的戰機裡。  
  
「我想妳需要我，所以我在這裡。」那男人說。  
  
男人的面貌比她記憶中的更加蒼老，男人的氣味依舊讓她感到安心；男人的嗓音比她記憶中的更帶了些風霜，男人的眼睛依舊如此湛藍。  
  
「你在做什麼？Steve？」她問。  
  
「我在做一般人平常會做的事，顯然。」眼角帶了些紋路的男人微笑，「我們現在必須起床、吃早餐，然後工作——這部份著實不太討喜。」他說。  
  
他轉而坐在床沿，遞給她一盤還泛著溫熱的餐點，唇邊還留有那麼些笑意。  
  
『不打仗的時候一般人平常都做些什麼？』  
『他們……吃早餐、起床、讀報紙，他們工作。』  
  
「那我們在做什麼？Steve？」她接過了白色餐盤，用叉子叉起一塊燉煮過的蘋果丁。  
  
「我們正在一起生活，」男人抬手，一道銀光閃過，他輕撫她的手臂，「我們結婚，我們白頭偕老。」  
  
『一般人只做這些嗎？』  
『不……他們會結婚，他們一起生活，生孩子，他們白頭偕老。』  
  
「——什麼？」她震驚得甚至忘記了手中的餐叉，「Steve、我們——我們沒有——」  
  
『他們真的會至死不渝嗎？』  
『通常不會。』  
『那他們為什麼結婚？』  
『我……不知道。』  
  
「我們會的。」男人望著她，蔚藍雙眼溫柔得彷彿能夠滴出水來，那片藍色猶如天堂島的天空般美麗。  
  
「我們會的，總有一天。」他說，他的語調堅定。  
  
「總有一天。」她情不自禁地跟著覆述，然後她將餐叉放入口中，顏色帶著些微焦黃的蘋果丁散發出甜甜的淡淡香氣，她抬手，叉起了第二塊。  
  
「而妳該醒來了，Diana。」男人的神情忽然開始顯得擔憂，「就像我說過的，『I can save today, but you can save the world. 』妳的世界在等妳，妳的朋友們需要妳，妳的世界需要妳，」他握住她還緊緊握著餐叉的手，「我們的世界需要妳。」  
  
她望著白髮蒼顏，甚至連鬢邊都染上白霜的男人，「那是什麼感覺？Steve？」她問，而她不願思考她的聲音是否破碎。  
  
「妳會知道的，Diana。」男人再次堅定地回答，「但妳得離開了，我希望我們能有更多的時間。」他語調急促，就在下一個瞬間，男人幾乎就像是給了她一個擁抱，「現在，去吧。」  
  
『我愛妳。』男人毫不猶豫地放開了手。  
  
她顫抖著眼睫閉上了雙眼。  
  
「『Diana。』」那是她以為再也聽不到的嗓音——她聽到了一些……別的聲音。  
  
「Diana——Diana！」那是截然不同的低啞嗓音，「妳還好嗎？」在更遠處，還有一些更為年輕的、顯然十分擔憂的聲線。  
  
她睜開眼睛。  
  
「Diana——」那被黑色面具完全遮蓋住表情的蒼白下巴佔據了她大部分的視野，「妳還好嗎？」  
  
「我——」她的頭枕在一雙比任何人類都更加堅毅的大腿上，即使掩蓋住表情，那雙湛藍眼睛卻始終不會說謊，就跟那個人一樣，「你還好嗎，Bruce？」  
  
『超人，神力女超人恢復意識。』那嗓音低啞的男人咬緊牙關在通訊系統嘶聲說道，而在她身下的肌肉顯得異常緊繃。  
  
「不，我不太好。」男人面色陰沈，「如果妳可以不要看到任何一道光束就搶著擋在我身前，想必我會更好。」  
  
『B——！』她聽到通訊器內傳來緊張且突然拔高的嗓音。  
  
——所以蝙蝠俠果然氣炸了——  
  
她不禁笑了出聲。  
  
「Diana？」而那惡聲惡氣、始終陰著臉的男人卻在她笑出聲的同時立刻伸手探了探她的額前，「是不是有什麼我們沒注意到的魔法影響？燈俠？」他從腰帶中不知道拿了什麼出來在她周身探測。  
  
「我沒事，」她坐起身，推開那不知道作用的探測儀（她猜測，誰都不會知道蝙蝠俠到底在那條神奇腰帶裡藏了些什麼），「我們拯救今天，我們拯救世界。」她說，並趁渾身漆黑的男人未能及時防備之餘擁抱了下那緊繃的身軀。  
  
倏地一陣攻勢襲來，她拉過身側的人類，將他保護在自己雙臂的護甲後，擋下從遠方而來的威嚇，就如同她與Steve在過去戰亂的街道巷弄間。  
  
『白頭偕老？那是什麼感覺？』  
  
他的手臂輕擁著她的腰際，他的手掌握著她的，他們的距離如此接近。  
  
『我......我不知道。』年輕男人結巴著回覆，那表情歷歷在目。  
  
那是她的Steve，她想。  
  
我很高興能與你相遇——她看見她的Steve髮絲花白、卻又精神奕奕；我很幸運曾與你相處過那段時光——她看見她的Steve滿面風霜、卻又笑容和煦；我很榮幸曾與你共舞——她看見她的Steve步履蹣跚、卻又身手矯健。  
  
『神力女超人回歸戰場。』一陣低啞嗓音突然傳入她耳中，而那本應被她掩護在身後的黑色身影早已消失蹤跡，一如往常地神出鬼沒。  
  
她抬手，交叉前臂，她抵擋緊接而來的漫天襲擊，她被壓制得單膝跪地。  
  
「但我想——我知道。」她感受著掠過耳邊的攻擊風壓，「我知道那是什麼感覺，Steve。」她悄聲說。  
  
她等待空隙，她雙臂施力，她再度站穩腳步。  
  
她踩著堅定步伐向前推進。  
  
她抬眼看著她的朋友們，她知道有些人終將別離，而有些人將會停留駐足，但現在，他們將拯救世界，這個曾經擁有過Steve的美好世界。  
  
我很慶幸能與你們相遇，她在心底說道。  
  
然後，她挺起身板格檔攻勢，蹲低姿態，朝著正向超人展開新一輪猛烈攻勢的敵人用力一躍。  
  
  
  
-FIN-  
  
  
  



End file.
